Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-24783316-20170320171611/@comment-188.146.102.243-20170702161638
Moje zdanie na temat Mony i Ramony tez chyba już każdy zna. Pisałam na tym forum już dużo, bardzo dużo…. i mogę duuużo więcej ;p właściwie bez końca mogę pisać o Monie i Ramonie, oczywiście pozytywnie. Od tego jest to forum, żeby wyrażać swoje zdanie. Ja mam akurat odmienne niż dwie osoby powyżej. Oczywiście szanuję i sama zachęcałam osoby, które mają coś do Mony czy Ramony o wypowiadanie się tutaj. I zdaję sobie sprawę, że „zatwardziałych hejterów Mony” nie przekonam, a może nawet jeszcze bardziej zniechęcam do niej – trudno. Jest przecież „cała masa” innych fanów, których mogę zachęcić czy zainspirować, którzy wcale nie muszą się aktywnie na tym forum udzielać (albo się już udzielają, jak Rus ;)). Mogą to czytać teraz, a mogą to przeczytać za ileś tam lat. A tak w ogóle to, co napiszę zaraz poniżej, to noszę się z tym już od dwóch tygodni, czyli od emisji „When Worlds Collide”, a z niektórymi przemyśleniami to od kilku ładnych miesięcy (a nawet lat). Na początek parę słów o szybkości relacji Rapha i Mony (znowu…). Pisałam już wiele razy, że to kreskówka i ma taki urok, że wiele rzeczy dzieje się szybko. Ziemia zniknęła w dosłownie kilka sekund. Żółwie przez ostatnie 4 sezony ratowały świat we właśnie te 20 minut. W 20 minut przykładowo zdążyły cofnąć się do średniowiecznej Europy, znowu uratować świat i wrócić i przy okazji jeszcze Mikey znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Wiele rzeczy dzieje się szybko. No i sam Donnie zakochał się w sekundę dosłownie i nikt się jakoś o to pretensji to twórców nie miał. No i przede wszystkim to jest kreskówka o czterech, dużych, gadających żółwiach ninja, więc nie oczekiwałabym od takiego serialu prowadzenia relacji tak jak w serialu obyczajowym 1:1, naprawdę. Chyba że ktoś widział co najmniej gadającego żółwia (nie musi być ninja), to wtedy zwracam honor. A jako ciekawostkę dodam, ze w rzeczywistości istnieje coś takiego jak „piorun sycylijski” (można sobie poczytać, co to jest dokładnie). I takim piorunem sycylijskim dostał właśnie Raph, gdy uderzyła go Mona, no i Mona tez nim dostała, prawdopodobnie w momencie, gdy Raph ją uratował. I tym „piorunem” może dostać każdy, bez względu na wiek i inne cechy, i nikt nie zna dnia ani godziny, kiedy tym piorunem dostanie. Fakt że to pierwsze zauroczenie mija, ale nie znaczy, że miłość musi się skończyć. Po prostu może przejść na „inny, wyższy poziom” (przepraszam, że tak piszę o rzeczach oczywistych, ale padły na tym forum komentarze o miłości trwającej 3 lata, więc chyba pewne sprawy trzeba wyjaśnić jednak…). I jeszcze jedna myśl w tym akapicie – twórcy to nie są jakieś nastolatki, jacyś ludzie ułomni, dzieci nieznające zycia czy coś w tym stylu. Oni wiedzą, co robią, to dorośli ludzie, wykształceni, sporo starsi od nas tutaj, a co za tym idzie – dużo mądrzejsi życiowo i w ogóle. Na pewno wiedzieli, co robią, gdy tworzyli związek Rapha i Mony. Co do „nagłej” zmiany Mony. Pisałam już powyżej, że wiele rzeczy i zmian zachodzi w tej kreskówce szybko, dlatego też można odebrać zmianę Mony, jako nagłą. Mi akurat ta zmiana, sama w sobie bardzo się podoba. Super, że chociaż pojawiła się tylko w 3 odcinkach plus w ostatnim, to twórcy zadbali o jej rozwój, a to że było jej mniej w samym serialu, zatem rozwój musiał być bardziej gwałtowny. Każda dopracowana i ważna z jakiegoś powodu postać przechodzi pod wpływem doświadczeń rozwój, jakąś przemianę czy to w filmie czy to w książce, czy kreskówce. Tak naprawdę, jak mówią, „tylko krowa się nie zmienia” :P no i zmieniająca się postać nie jest nudna, bo nie jest idealna, więc się rozwija „w górę”, nie jest Mary Sue. Pierwszy „bodziec do zmiany”, to moment w którym zakochała się w Raphaelu. Wcześniej była chłodna niczym Królowa Śniegu. A z drugiej strony, co ciekawe, Raph to hot-head, on za bardzo „zieje ogniem”. Gdy się „zetknęli/stuknęli” (bez aluzji xp), to Mona „roztopiła swoje lody”, a Raph się „schłodził”, „ostudził”, „orzeźwił” – coś takiego. Oni oboje się balansują wzajemnie, bo są jak dwie, zagubione we wszechświecie połówki jabłka (wątek zaczerpnięty ze starej kreskówki „Raphael meets his match”). Teoria „połówek jabłka” mówi o tym, że kiedyś dwie osoby stanowiły jedność. Bez siebie, nie znając jeszcze siebie, są tak jakby pozbawione balansu, stąd nadmiar agresji, czy chłodu. A tak w ogóle na teorii dwóch połówek opiera się małżeństwo i mówi też o tym Bilblia w Księdze Rodzaju, bo to prawda stara jak świat… A wracając do Mony, to kolejne bardzo ważne wydarzenia prowadzące do jej zmiany miały miejsce w „The Evil of Dregg”, gdzie musiała zdradzić Rapha i gdy otarła się o śmierć. To dlatego, po tych przejściach własnie, w ostatnim odcinku była bardziej powściągliwa i wstydliwa. I w ten sposób ukształtowała się, jak dla mnie, „kobieta anioł” (ona dosłownie jest nieziemska), która jest teraz jest prawdziwym „guardianem” ludzi na Ziemi (to nie jest tak, że tylko będzie chilloutować z Raphem xD). A co do aniołów, to tak na marginesie dodam, że Raph i Mikey mają sporo ze swoich patronów. Raph to opiekun, tak jak Archanioł Rafał jest uznawany za typowego „Anioła Stróża”, przedstawianego w malarstwie, jak czuwa na grupką dzieci. Z kolei Archanioł Michał jest przedstawiany jako ten, który ostatecznie pokonuje szatana, strącając go do piekła swoim mieczem. Mikey w 5 sezonie miał już dwie takie akcje, jak pokonał Kavaxasa (nie mieczem, a gumą balonową, ale jednak xD), no i to tez Mikey ostatecznie pokonał Traszkominatora. To nie przypadek ;p Wracając do Ramony, to jeszcze o gniewie Rapha. Wątek jego agresji jest drążony już od pierwszych odcinków sezonu 1. To jest dość ważny temat w tym serialu. I wiele fanów jeszcze długo przed pojawieniem się Mony, spekulowało, że w pewnym momencie problem Rapha musi być rozwiązany i zapewne kluczem do rozwiązania tego problemu będzie jego zagubiona „druga połówka”, czyli Mona Lisa (więc to nie jest tak, że ja sobie tylko tak wymyslam i tylko ja to widzę). Można też wrócić do odcinka „Slash and Destroy” – (to jeden z moich ulubionych odcinków), gdzie Raph mówi jasno, wyraźnie, głośno, że nie pasuje do tej paczki, i ze potrzebuje jak wody, żeby mieć przy sobie prawdziwego z krwi i kości wojownika, czyli Monę. Ich związek był zaplanowany dawno dawno, jest kluczem do rozwiązania problemu agresji Rapha i przewidywań co do pojawienia się Mony w poprzednich sezonach, było sporo. I jeszcze kilka nawiązań na koniec, które dostrzegam. Postaram się krótko, bo już się rozpisałam. Najwyżej te kolejne myśli rozwinę innym razem. A więc… Raph jest kryptowilkiem, a Mona, ZDECYDOWANIE, kryptowilczycą. Są „psi” to widać. I te wszystkie cechy jak wierność, opiekuńczość itp. są psie, też i wilcze. Co do wilków, to ich cechą szczególną jest to, że łączą się w pary na zawsze (u wilków teoria dwóch połówek to real :P). A więc Mona i Raph są jak „wadera i basior” w stadzie wilków (a tak na marginesie Otar Saralidze dubbingował ostatnio jakąś wilczą postać w bajce ;)). Będąc przy wilkach przejdę do postaci Johna Connora z filmu „Terminator” w reżyserii Jamesa Camerona. Raph ma sporo cech właśnie tego Johna, a jego relacja ze Slashem, a potem z Zogiem, przypomina tą z filmu Johna z Terminatorem. Nawet Raph miał kilka kwestii Johna (np. to z końcówki sezonu 4 „No problemo” ;p). A Connor tłumaczy się jako „wolf lover” ;) A będąc przy filmach Jamesa Camerona, to dodam jeszcze, że Mona ma wiele cech wspólnych z postacią dziewczynki Newt z drugiego filmu „Aliens”, czyli „Obcy 2: Decydujące Starcie” (haha a Newt to traszka ;)), i jeszcze więcej cech wspólnych z dorosłą wersją Newt w komiksach czyli Billie, a w ostatnim odcinku zauważyłam też cechy wspólne z samą Ripley (scena jak Mona siedzi w żółwiomechu przypomina mi tę jak Ripley walczyła z obcym broniąc Newt w takim dziwnym czymś xD). A Newt/Billie jako dorosła bardzo chciała być taka twarda i odważna jak Ripley, a w kolejnej części filmu „Obcy”, która ma wyjść za rok, czy za 2 lata, główną bohaterką ma być właśnie Newt i ma być ona chyba żołnierzem zdaje się, czyli tak jak Mona. A o Newt i Repley i Monie to mogę napisać osobny przydługi artykuł… A nawiązań do tego samego filmu „Obcy 2: Decydujące Starcie” w ostatnim „When Worlds Collide” było więcej, i nie tylko ja je zauważyłam. I jeszcze słówko na koniec – pisałam, że Mona i Raph są jak Piękna i Bestia, i że Piękną jest Raph. Teraz to cofam, bo jest zdecydowanie odwrotnie. I niestety muszę już kończyć, bo za dłuuugo…. a jeszcze bym się rozwinęła…. Mogę jeszcze dodać, że Ramonie brakuje tylko jednego do spełnienia - dzieci! xD one są jak ta "wisienka na ramonowym torcie" ;)